Psychic Chaos
by Whispy the Espeon
Summary: Things happen that change our lives forever. For better or for worse. They still happen. And as some Pokemon will learn. They were meant to be that way.
1. A Normal Day

Psychic Chaos

Chapter 1: A Normal Day

One fine day I woke up. I looked around to make sure no one had spotted me. I yawned then walked to the nearby oran bery bush. I swatted one with my lavender tail and it fell onto the ground. I slowly ate it. I always savored the taste of berries, especially oran. After I had eaten I walked out to the city. I always loved this town. I knew my way around every corner. I was walking to one of my favorite buildings where pokemon were welcome.I entered the elevator. I hit the top floor button on the low keypad they had installed for pokemon. Just when the doors were closing an Umbreon jumped in with me and I was alone with it. The doors closed and we waited.

I sat and waited patiently. The Umbreon looked at me and did the same.

"hi there." I said.

"hi.." she said.

"I'm Whispy, and you?" I said

"Mystery" she replied.

"Okay Mystery, what brings you here?" I asked

"I just wanted to see the sights. I'm moving in to the neighborhood." she replied.

"you don't know that many of us do you?" I pressed.

"no... I don't.. in fact, you're the first friend I have in this town." she said to me looking at me. Her rings glowed a dark purple. I thought for a moment.

"nice rings." I said.

"thanks" she replied.

Suddenly the elevator stopped and the power went out.

"uh oh" I said.

"yeah" she agreed.

The room started glowing a faint purple thanks to her rings. I smiled and my tail wrapped around my forepaws.

"we have time to learn about eachother" I said.

"I guess." she said.

"umm... well I live in the forest nearby..." I said

"cool..." she answered.

"I come here everyday to take a look out on the city." I continued.

"I've never viewed anything from as high as this building." she said.

"you know, you can live with me if you want..." I said.

"huh? no I'd rather live by myself thank you."

After a few hours the elevator started moving and we got to the top.


	2. Rooftop Combat

Psychic Chaos

Chapter 2: Rooftop Combat

The doors opened and we left the elevator. She slowly walked behind me and she followed me to the edge of the building. She looked out over the city and smiled. She turned to me and licked my cheek. I felt my face grow warm and I watched her as she walked away.

Suddenly a Scizzor jumped out of nowhere and hit her with a metal claw attack. She flew into the elevator and hit the back wall. Scizzor hit the keypad and jumped out before the doors could close. I stood there looking at the Scizzor who was completely oblivious to my presence.

He turned around and I jumped at him and hit him with Iron tail. He blocked with a claw and blasted me with a Hyper beam. I dodged and Tackled him he hit the ground and I stood and watched him get up. He looked at me I fired a Psybeam and he hit the ground again. This time he got up and jumped away into the city.

I remembered about Mystery. I ran to the elevator and pressed the button for the elevator to come. The doors opened and she wasn't there. I saw the dent she left in the elevator but she was not in it.

I took the elevator to the ground floor and ran outside. I saw her turn and go into another building. I ran up to the front and read the sign. It said "Dark type pokemon only.". I turned and left.


	3. A Mystery

Psychic Chaos

Chapter 3: A Mystery

I went to my home and fell asleep. In the middle of the night I was awoken by something touching my side. I opened my eyes to see Mystery standing there. Her rings glowed brightly and she smiled.

"good evening" she said.

"hi Mystery" I replied.

"I want you to meet someone..." she said

"who?" I asked. I then saw a Glaceon behind her.

"Whispy, meet my friend Snow." she said.

"Hi Snow." I said.

"so you're Whispy..." he said.

"yeah and..." I pressed.

"I've heard great things about you." he continued.

"thanks..." I answered.

"I might have some jobs for you to do..." he said.

"Jobs?" I asked.

"yes... jobs... I need someone to help me." he replied.

"I don't think I want to do any jobs..." I quickly said.

"take this..." Snow said as he put a dark purple collar over my neck. It had a card on the front. It had a map on it and marked a building.

"come see me if you change your mind." he said.

"uhh... ok..." i answered.

"see you..." he said with a slight smirk and Mystery followed him.

"Bye, Whispy" Mystery called out as they disapeared into the city.


	4. Darkness

Psychic Chaos

Chapter 4: Darkness

The next morning I awoke. I went to the city without eating. I sat on a bench in the city park. I then saw shadows stand over me. I just looked up to see a couple of humans. They were all male. They all had mohawks and one had a leather jacket. Another had a vest. The last one head sunglasses and what looked like a stick. I just stared at them blankly to see what they would do. I could hear them talking.

"awesome... it's an Espeon.."

"heh... it's all ours now boys..."

"yeah... lets get it..."

one tried to grab me but I jumped in the air and got hit by the stick the one human carried. I hit the ground and I scrambled to get up. Right when I did get up I heard one of them shout.

"Stay Down You Stupid Feline!!!" the one in the jacket said.

He kicked me in the side and I hit the ground. I got back up and tried to run, but they would always surround me so I couldn't go anywhere. I was to affraid to do anything. The one in the vest threw a couple of rocks at me and I tried running. I ran into the one with the jacket and he kicked me in the side of my face.

"please stop!!!" I wailed, but I doubt they could understand me. Even if they did they probably wouldn't stop. the one with the stick came closer.

"hey Jeff... lets leave this wimp alone..." he said..

"fine Jack..." the one with the jacket said.

"Jeff, John... lets go..." the one with the stick said.

They left and I started crying.

I had never been in as much pain as I was now. I crawled out of the park and back to my home. I layed there at my home. I layed at my home for a while. I heard something.

"Hi Whispy"

I looked up to see Mystery standing there.

"hi Mystery" I said. My tone was depressing.

"whats wrong? you aren't your cheery self today... is something the matter?" she said.

"no..." I said flatly.

"are you sure?" she asked.

"I SAID NOTHING IS WRONG!" I shouted.

She seemed unfazed. She just stood there looking at me. I got up and she walked off toward the city. I looked at her and followed.

"why are you following me?" she asked as she stopped and looked back at me.

"I'm not following you... I'm going somewhere else..." I repied and she came back by me.

"so you've decided to see Snow about the Jobs?" she asked.

"yeah..." I replied.

"I'll escort you!" she said happily.

I smiled slightly and nodded.


	5. Roommate

Psychic Chaos

Chapter 5: Roommate

She started walking and I followed her. We entered the city and we were walking on the sidewalk together. I stayed next to her and other people saw us. We kept walking and eventually I saw Mystery walk up to the front door of a small old hut. It looked abandoned. She looked at me.

"wait here." she said.

"ok..." I replied.

She was in there for what felt like an hour but it couldn't have been more than 20 minutes. The door opened and she came out. She gestured for me to follow her. I did and entered the hut as well.

I saw some candles were lit. I walked in and the door closed. it was dark except for the dim candles on the walls. I looked around and couldn't see anything. I felt another presence.

I looked around the room and saw a lavender pillow big enough for me to lay on it and still have a little room. I walked over to it when I saw a spark of fire flew in front of me from the darkness. I walked over to it as I figured out someone was there. I sat in front of the darkness.

"hi... who are you?" I asked.

"the bigger question is, who are you?" it said.

"I'm... Whispy..." I answered.

"oh... so you are my new roommate" it said.

"roommate?" I asked.

"they said a handsome young Espeon was going to be my room mate." it said.

"you're a female?" I asked.

"why yes silly..." she answered as she stepped out into the light revealing herself to be a red bodied canine with white fluff around her body. She had big ears. She was easily recognized as a Flareon. I stepped back as she came forward. She was only inches from me when she sat down and looked at me.

"yup, a handsome Espeon indeed..." she continued.

"Ummmm.... thanks.." I said.

"no problem..." she said...

"do you know where Snow is?" I asked.

"sorry, he is out in the city right now." she said.

"oh... could you tell me you're name?" I asked.

"call me Fire." she said

"ok Fire... how many others are here?" I asked.

"uhh... a maximum of two per room... 3 rooms...that equals..."she said before I cut her off..

"six..." I said.

"yup!" she said as she lit the other candles that lit the room brighter. I saw a table at the back of the room that had a mix of apples and berries inside a bowl on top. I looked at Fire who smiled and nodded.

"I was out getting some fruit last night in the forest near by when I spotted you." she started.

"huh? you spotted me last night?" I asked.

"yeah but I ran back here to tell Snow about it and he said he would ask you if you would join." she continued

"so you mean..."

"yes! you are here because of me..." she answered.

"umm... and what about the Jobs?" I asked

"shhh..." she said.

"why?" I asked.

"We should eat first. We will talk when we're done" she said.

"ok..." I answered.

We ate an apple each and I walked over to the lavender pillow again. I stopped by it and looked at Fire.

"it's yours.." she said.

"cool..." I said.

Fire grabbed her red pillow in the other back corner and dragged it over next to mine. She then layed down on it and smiled. I layed down on mine and she smiled at me.

"you want to know about the jobs?" she asked kindly.

"yes please..."I said.

"well... we are given missions assigned by Snow. We have to work as a team and complete them. I had a hard time completing missions on my own and thats why I wanted you to join me." she said.

"how frequent are they?" I asked.

"normaly not very frequent." Fire said.

"that's all?" I asked.

"it helps us get stronger, and we have a training arena out back." she said.

"cool..." I replied.

"I'm going to take a nap ok..." she said.

"go ahead..." I replied.

"what are you going to do?" she asked.

"eh... might as well take a nap too..." I said.

"great!" she said happily.

I rested my head on my pillow.

"umm... Whispy..." Fire asked.

"what?" I said.

"may I cuddle close to you?" she asked.

"doesn't matter to me..." I said.

"ok.." she replied as she cuddled up to me.

She fell asleep and I soon followed.


	6. Friends

Psychic Chaos

Chapter 6: Friends

When I woke up I saw that Fire was awake and still cuddling close to me. I smiled and got up. she stood up as well.

"Well looks like the two love birds are awake..." a voice said.

"huh?" I said as I felt my face grow warm.

"Aqua... could you be quiet?" Fire said.

"no..." Aqua said as he stepped into the room. His blue skin was glistening and he had fins on his tail. He had a fin ring around his neck as well. I could tell he was a Vaporeon.

"who is he?" I asked.

"his name is Aqua. he is a Vaporeon that always makes fun of others." Fire said.

"yeah..." Aqua said sounding proud.

"hi Aqua..." I said.

"hi.." he said as his attention shifted to Fire.

"who is he?" Aqua asked.

"His name is Whispy..." Fire said.

"oh... you're the newest member..." Aqua said.

"yeah..." I answered.

"glad to see you...I was just hoping Fire didn't get to you first..." he said.

"what do you mean?" Fire and I said.

"Whispy... come with me...Fire.. you stay here ok..." Aqua said.

"ok..." I said as I followed Aqua outside.

We got outside and shut the door. We went to Aqua's room which I saw he had a Roommate of his own. She had a white colored body and green leaves coming out of her ankles and she had a leaf tail. She had leaf ears and a leaf on her head. easily recognised as a Leafeon. Aqua invited me in and smiled. I sat and Aqua sat beside me. The Leafeon slowly walked towards me and she sat in front of me. She giggled as I blushed. She was pretty. I looked at her and smiled.

"hello, I'm Whispy." I said.

"so you're the newcomer that Fire was speaking about last night." she said.

"yup." I said as I smiled.

"uh... dude... you might want to keep your guard up..." Aqua warned.

"why, we are just talking..." I said.

"because... she likes _loving_ on the new male members..." Aqua said.

"uhhhh......" I said as I looked at the Leafeon who smiled.

"he's right..." The leafeon said as she pounced on me and tackled me to the ground. she stood over me and she touched her nose to mine and giggled. I blushed brightly.

"I'd better stop this soon..." Aqua said.

She then licked my cheek and got off me. I quickly got up. I backed towards the door but she walked closer to me and I couldn't move anymore. I hated myself and Aqua smiled.

"Orchid.... leave poor Whispy alone..." Aqua said.

"fine..." the Leafeon said as she licked the side of my face once more before retreating back to Aqua.

"ummm..I'll be leaving..." I said.

"ok... you are welcome back anytime." Aqua said.

I walked across the alley back to Fire's room but she wasn't there. I layed on my pillow and waited for her. a few minutes later she walked in. She was a little dirty. She giggled and layed next to me.

"so Aqua showed you to his and Orchid's room?" she asked.

"yeah..." I said irritably.

"you didn't like it?" she asked.

"no..." I answered.

Fire cuddled next to me and started grooming the fur on the top of my head. I relaxed and started purring. I heard the door open and saw Mystery. She looked a little shocked to see me and Fire so close together.

"uhh... Whispy?" she asked.

"what?" I said.

"Snow wants to see you..." she said.

"oh... I'll be right back Fire..." I assured her.

"ok..." Fire said.


	7. Mission Brief

Psychic Chaos

Chapter 7: Mission Brief

I walked into the room next door and found Snow waiting.

"Whispy! I see you have accepted the jobs..." Snow said.

"yeah..." I answered

"well you got one now..." he said.

"me alone?" I asked.

"yes.." he said.

"why?" I pressed.

"because if two went it would easily ruin the mission." he said.

"ok..." I said.

"I want you to teleport here.." he said as he showed me a map of the forest near by.

"and do what?" I asked.

"there's an Eevee in the area and I need you to do some watching..." he said.

"why?" I asked.

"can't tell you now. but if you can learn anything about her and follow her it will complete your mission" he said

"is there a catch?" I asked.

"no" he said.

"ok..." I said

"if you can, try to befriend her..." he said

"fine..." I said

"good... then go!... you can come back after 7 hours" he said.

"got it..." I said as I used Teleport and disapeared into a light.


	8. Quarrel

Psychic Chaos

Chapter 8: Quarrel

As the light faded I scanned my new surroundings and heard some rustling ing the bushes nearby. I walked over to the bush and found a little Eevee sitting there and looking at me. She smiled.

"Hiya!" she said.

"hi!" I replied.

"you lost?" she asked.

I quickly thought over my options.

"Yes..." I replied.

"follow me... I'll get you out!" she said.

"ok..." I said as I started following her.

She weaved around trees and I spotted a couple Caterpie and Weedle. I continued following her winding trail as we entered an opening.

"wanna rest?" she asked.

"yeah..." I said as I hopped on a big rock in the opening and layed down.

The Eevee had jumped up on the rock as well. The Eevee pushed me off the side of the rock and I landed on the ground with a thud.

"You funny!" the Eevee squeaked happily.

If that Eevee wasn't so cute she'd be history. not to mention I'd fail my mission.

I walked to the edge of the opening.

"hey? where you going?" the Eevee said.

I heard something. I stopped and listened. I recognized that sound. It was footsteps. It sounded like a human's. There was at least 3. I looked back and ran to the Eevee.

Suddenly I got caught in a net with the Eevee. The poor Eevee looked terrified. I focused and grabbed the Eevee by the scruff of her neck and teleported back to Snow's office. Snow looked surprised.

"Thank you for saving me mister!!" the Eevee squeaked as she licked my cheek. I smiled and looked at Snow.

"So you saved her Whispy?" he asked.

"yeah..." I replied.

"ok... then you did good..." Snow said.

"thank you Snow!" I replied

"Whispy, you go and rest. I have to talk to the Eevee." he said.

"yes sir.." I said as I yawned.

I walked back to Fire's den and found her waiting for me.

"be right back..." she mocked...

"sorry... I was put on a mission by Snow!" I said.

She looked away and grabbed her pillow and took it to the opposite side of the room.

"Fire?" I said

"no... Don't talk to me..." she replied as she layed on her pillow and went to sleep.

I crawled to my pillow and layed down on it and fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning and went outside where I heard a noise coming from behind the den. I walked around back and found Aqua battling Fire.

Fire shot out a stream of flames at Aqua as he countered with a jet of water. The attacks collided in midair an created steam. They both stopped and looked at me.

"hi" I said.

Aqua bowed his head.

"good morning Whispy." he said.

"hi..." Fire said. She still sounded mad at me.

I walked away and Into Aqua's den where Orchid was still asleep on her green pillow in the corner. I decided not to awake her. Instead I sat and waited for her to wake up. Suddenly her head rose from her paws and she looked at me bewildered.

"Whispy?" she asked.

"good morning" I said.

"Hi!" she answered.

She walked towards me and sat in front of me.

"what brings you here?" she asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you." I answered.

"about what?" she pressed.

"you..." I said simply.

"oh... you mean you want to know more about me." she said and I nodded.

"how about we go for a walk..." she said.

"ok..." I answered.


	9. The Walk

Psychic Chaos

Chapter 9: The Walk

We left Orchids hut and headed towards the city streets. Before we left Orchid told Aqua what we were doing and he nodded. We turned the corner and we were walking side by side on the sidewalk.

"Orchid?"

"yes Whispy?"

"are you Aqua's mate?"

"No..."

"have you ever had a mate?" I pressed.

"why do you want to know about me and my relationship with others?" she responded.

"because I wanted to become close friends with you" I answered"

She blushed and didn't know what to say. She stopped and I went back to comfort her. Without warning she pinned me to the ground and she was looking into my eyes. I couldn' move. I tried to but I couldn't. She gently licked my cheek and she got off. I slowly got up and looked at her. Her tail wrapped around her forepaws as she smiled. I did the same and I knew the message was getting through to me. She was going into heat soon.

"Orchid?" I asked

"what is it?" She asked as she looked at me.

"do you want to ask if Aqua would want to switch dens with me so that I could be with you?" I said

"I will..." she said as she blushed.

We got up and started walking again and soon we heard and ear splitting crackle and we looked behind to see 3 skinny things slowing down as they approached us. I recognized them. It was the bikers. They hopped off their machines and walked towards Orchid and I who slowly backed up.

"hey look.. it's that same Espeon. " the one with the glasses said.

"yeah and it looks like he got a girl." the one with the jacket said.

I lost my temper at this and I hit the one with the jacket in his arm with an Iron tail attack and he stumbled backwards. He fell on the ground holding his injured arm and we made a run for it. We raced through the alley ways and took many sharp curves until we entered a vent too small for the humans. We crawled through the shaft for a while and then the path split up.

We moved and got to the intersection where the bottom gave away and we fell to the floor. I got up and looked at Orchid who was still on the ground. I nuzzled her side and her eyes opened. She slowly stood up and smiled at me. Suddenly there was 2 humans in front of us. Both had a red and white ball in their paws. I stood in front of Orchid and growled at the humans. The fur on my back bristled and my eyes narrowed to slits. I stared at the humans until one of them did something.

"GO! Ekans!" One of the humans said and a purple snake came from the ball in his paw.

I stepped back and got ready to attack the snake as it suddenly glowed faintly and I saw the space under neath me starting to glow. I jumped from the tile flooring where I was but it was too late. Toxic was already taking effect. I coughed as the snake tackled Orchid. I couldn't do anything as I was trying to breath but it was no use. I saw a window and jumped out it.

I was happy to know that I was on the first floor. I ran towards the dens but I didn't make it. I fell on the ground half way and my chest tightened. It was trying to get air without any luck. I saw a shadow on the ground as I passed out.


	10. Recovery

Psychic Chaos

Chapter 10: Recovery

When I woke up I saw that I was on my pillow in the den. I looked at the ceiling when I looked over on my side and saw Fire standing there. She looked relieved and happy. I couldn't move, but then again I didn't want to. Fire pounced on me and licked my face over and over again. She stopped and stepped off me. I stood up and looked at her.

"thank god you're ok..." she said.

"what happened?" I asked.

"you passed out. your insides we infected by Toxic." she said.

"huh?" I questioned.

"it doesn't matter! as long as we are back together again." she said.

I frowned, knowing that something bad must have happened to Orchid. Fire looked at me and turned pale.

"you're worried about Orchid... aren't you?" she said

I nodded as a single tear fell from my eye. Fire licked my cheek.

"don't worry, we will get her back..." Fire said.

"I hope so..." I said.

Fire walked out the door after taking one more look at me. I layed down on my pillow in the corner and cried. Suddenly I heard the door open. I looked back to see Mystery standing there. she looked at me and walked over.

"don't cry Whispy...it's not your fault" she said softly.

I stopped crying and just layed there. She pushed me over a little so she could lay beside me on the pillow. I looked at her and she nodded and blushed. I layed my head on my paws and Mystery licked my cheek gently. I looked back at her and she smiled. She nodded which told me that it was alright. I lifted my head from my paws and licked her neck. She blushed as I stopped and layed my head on my paws.

"you know that me Orchid and Fire are sisters right?" She said.

"and that means?"

"we will go in heat at around the same time." She explained.

"who is first to go in heat?" I pressed.

"umm..." she replied nervously as she blushed.

"who?" I said

"I... am...." she replied as she stuttered.

I blushed brightly as she leaned against me. She layed her head on my side.

"when do you go in heat?" I asked.

"I'm in heat right now..." she said as she layed on my back.

"ohhh.... " I said.

I got to find Orchid... but, something tells me I should be with Mystery. I can't choose! Why can't I have them both?

I closed my eyes and fell asleep for the night while still thinking about the thoughts.


	11. A Cold Night

Psychic Chaos

Chapter 11: A Cold Night

When I woke up the next morning. I saw Mystery still asleep. I layed my head on my paws and waited for her to wake up. She did after about 2 minutes or so. I smiled.

"good morning Mystery!" I said.

"hello Whispy" she said sounding happy.

I noticed Fire in her spot at the other corner watching. I had to be careful.... If she saw me and Mystery together in love.... I wouldn't be able to sleep at night.

"Morning Fire.." I said.

"how could you?...." she retorted.

Mystery was in shock. She didn't know that Fire loved me. I wish this day had never come.

"Whispy is very loyal!" Mystery said.

"loyal my ass..." Fire yelled back.

"you don't even know him as good as I do Bitch!!!" Mystery yelled back.

I ran out the door. I was crying. I wanted them to stop. I stopped crying and I went to Snow's office.

"Ah.. Whispy.. how can I help you?" Snow said.

"yes... I want a mission..." I said.

"alright lets see...." he replied as he looked through a box that contained many folders.

"ah... here we are!" he said as he picked up a piece of paper and showed it to me.

"ok.. Whispy... I need you to travel to the arctic region."

"why" I said

"because.. there is a Glaceon there... I want you to look after her."

"ok sir..." I said.

"oh and one more thing... do you want to take anyone with you?" he said.

"yeah..." I said.

"who?"

"Mystery" I said.

"ok..." he said as he pressed a button and Mystery walked in.

"what is it sir?" she asked without realizing I'm there.

"Whispy just got a job for the both of you..." Snow said.

"huh... a job...with Whispy?" she questioned.

"yes..." Snow finaly said.

Mystery turned to me and gave me a slight grin.

"all you got to do is watch over the glaceon." Snow said.

"ok..." I said as Mystery walked over and sat next to me I used Teleport and we disapeared in a flash of light.

When the light disapeared we were in the arctic. All I could see was ice and snow everywhere. We walked and my legs became numb and I couldn't go on. The same happened with Mystery shortly after. The wind was blowing hard when I saw something blue approach us.

"huh?" it said as it walked closer and it revealed itself as a Glaceon.

"WAH! I'd better get them out of here!" she said.


	12. Assault In The Cave

Psychic Chaos

Chapter 12: Assault In The Cave

The Glaceon looked over my body and Mystery's body. She noticed Mystery passed out and I was about to. She gently layed her head on my chest then she smiled as she picked up Mystery and smiled at me. she nudged me with her nose and I got up. I followed her until we had reached a den. I quickly curled up in a corner.

"Espeon, why are you over there??" The Glaceon said.

"because I want to." I said plainly

"you could sleep in front of the fire place" she added.

"really?" I asked.

"sure!" she said.

I moved over and layed in front of the fireplace.

The Glaceon set Mystery down next to me and I cuddled next to her. Mystery's eyes opened slowly. She looked at me and gave a soft chuckle. She licked my cheek and rested her head on my back. We both fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I looked to see that Mystery and the Glaceon were still asleep. I layed my head on my paws and waited. The Glaceon woke up. She looked at me and walked over. She smiled as she looked into my eyes.

"have a nice sleep cutie?" she asked.

"Cutie?" I said in reply.

"well yeah... I think you're kinda cute." she said.

"thank you" I said.

"You're welcome cutie!" she replied

I didn't say anything but I noticed that Mystery started waking up. She looked at me and smiled. I felt a sharp pain. I winced and saw that mystery was nibbling one of my ears. She saw me looking at her and stopped. She sighed, "Whispy, what do you want to do?" she asked.

I got up and nuzzled her gently. "It doesn't matter Mystery." I told her in a soft voice that was almost describd as a whisper. The Glaceon had left the room. Probably went out to do ice fishing. Mystery seemed cute when we were together in this cave.

"Mystery...I..." I said before I got cut off.

"Whispy... I know you wanted to take me along because you love me..." she said then giggled.

"huh?" I replied as I felt my face grow warm and she giggled.

"awww... you blush..." she said. She kissed my cheek and knocked me over with a paw.

"Mystery...?" I said while laying on my back.

"what is it?" she asked.

"why are you being so affectionate?" I asked.

"because I can" she replied quietly as she stroked my chest with a paw.

I started purring softly as she gently rubbed my chest. She stopped and I stopped purring. She layed down beside me and cuddled next to me. She then fell asleep. I slowly followed. I heard a quiet whine and I felt something touching my paws. My eyes jolted open as I saw the Glaceon there. She was standing over me. her face was close to mine so I couldn't attack.

"what do you want from me?" I asked. She simply smiled.

"MYSTERY!!!!" I shouted and looked to see that she was stuck with some sort of dart.

"She can't help you... she is asleep." the Glaceon said. She slowly leaned in and licked my cheek.

"get off me you bitch. or you will regret it..." I said in a dark voice. I stared into her eyes and she got the message. Her eyes widened in terror then slowly went back to normal as she gained a sly grin. Her blue fur suddenly became spiked and I felt as the needles stuck into my body. I winced. She just laughed.

"now shut up.. you are going to be my mate... and you will like it!" she said. Her face moving closer to mine as she licked the tip of my nose. I looked at Mystery and I smirked slightly.

"bitch.. I told you.. that you would regret it!" I said as I fired a Psybeam at the dart. The rainbow colored beam slamming into the dart and it flew out of Mystery.

"no... you idiot!" she snarled at me.

"Mystery! Help!" I cried out and Mystery's eyes slowly opened. She got up and looked at the Glaceon. She gasped. She then narrowed her eyes to slits at the Glaceon and fired a Shadow ball at her. The ghostly orb struck the Glaceon on the side and sent her flying into the wall of the cave. I got up and ran behind Mystery.

"don't worry Whispy... I got her..." she said as she smiled back at me then looked back at the Glaceon.

"prepare to die..." Mystery said in a low voice.


End file.
